My Master MY Love
by mikaniku94
Summary: Menjadi shinigami adalah impian hinata sejak kecil. melindungi sang master tugas mulia bagi kaumnya, tapi bagaimana jika hinata salah melakukan perjanjian dengan sang master?Kenapa ia bisa ceroboh karena salah memilih master yang benar? Dan apa jadinya jika perjanjian antara shinigami dan sang master terlanjur dilakukannya? Bagaimana takdir selanjutnya dari sang shinigami baru...


Menjadi shinigami adalah impian hinata sejak kecil. melindungi sang master yang kelak bertugas menjaga keseimbangan dua dunia agar tetap damai dari pengaruh roh jahat merupakan tugas mulia bagi kaumnya, tapi bagaimana jika hinata salah melakukan perjanjian dengan sang master?

Kenapa ia bisa ceroboh karena salah memilih master yang benar? Dan apa jadinya jika perjanjian antara shinigami dan sang master terlanjur dilakukannya? Bagaimana takdir selanjutnya dari sang shinigami baru ini nantinya kita lihat saja…

Chapter 1 : Misi Pertama

**MY MASTER MY LOVE**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke and Hinata**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, dll**

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING!**

Deg … deg… deg…

'semoga aku yang terpilih, aku sudah lama menunggu ini' gumam hinata ditengah-tengah upacara penyambutan para calon shinigami perempuan

Hinata terus berdoa didalam hati untuk bisa lolos dalam penentuan menjadi shinigami yang sesungguhnya. Perjuangannya untuk menjadi kandidat calon shinigami sangatlah besar dimulai dari mengikuti pelatihan yang menguras tenaga serta diakhiri dengan ujian kelayakan didunia manusia yang menguras emosi dan pikirannya

ia memang bukan gadis yang pintar maupun kuat seperti teman-temannya yang lain, dan mungkin hanya memiliki sedikit keberuntungan yang slalu membuatnya lolos disetiap ujian walaupun dengan nilai yang terbilang biasa

hanya mendapat nilai B di ujian menjahit dan memasak salah satu ujian yang masuk kedalam ujian kelayakannya dan cukup membuatnya yakin untuk bisa terpilih menjadi shinigami nanti. Dan akhir penentuan ialah menunggu hasil yang akan keluar dari guci suci yang terbakar api biru di hadapan mereka. membuat para calon yang lolos ujian menjadi cemas dan gugup sepertinya

Sayup-sayup gadis berponi rata itu mendengar bisikan rekan-rekannya menunggu hasil ujian mulai dari ketua setiap divisi maupun siapa saja calon yang kelak lolos

" aku yakin orang yang akan terpilih merupakan orang yang memang layak mendapatkannya. Aku harap bisa menjadi salah satunya" bisik salah satu gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari hinata

"kau benar sasaki dan aku yakin 2 dari 5 calon yang nanti diumumkan…. nama mereka akan muncul?" tunjuk gadis berambut coklat pada dua gadis lain yang berada dibarisan depan.

"ya mereka memang primadona, cantik dan pintar"

" aku tidak bisa membayangkan nanti siapa yang akan menjdai master mereka didunia manusia. Mungkin mereka akan menjapat master yang tampan dan pintar juga seperti mereka"

suasana menjadi tambah tegang ketika beberapa ketua datang . semuanya berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan wajah serius. Tak berapa lama seorang nenek tua datang ditemani dengan wanita berwajah cantik, tak ada yang menyangka bahwa wanita bernama tsunade itu telah berumur setengah abad jika dilihat dari parasnya yang terlihat cantik dan awet muda

"semuanya harap tenang!" kata anko salah seorang ketua dari didivisi keamanan " sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan upacara penyambutan untuk calon shinigami"

Semuanya terdiam dan memperhatikan para ketua yang akan memulai melakukan upacara. Hinata gadis itu merasa gugup dua kali lipat dari biasanya ketika tsunade sang pimpinan shinigami mengatakan beberapa hal tentang perjanjian yang harus ditepati saat salah satu dari mereka menjadi shinigami

"…kalian harus ingat hal itu jika nama kalian keluar dari guci suci ini. Tak akan ada ikatan antara shinigami dan sang master jika syarat itu tak terpenuhi oleh para shinigami kalian mengerti!" perintah stunade

"baik mengerti tsunade-sama" jawab semuanya

" bagus! kita lakukan sekarang. Nenek chio kau bisa memulainya"

"baik tsunade-sama" Wanita tua menganggukakn kepala untuk maju kearah guci suci itu untuk melapalkan beberapa mantera yang membuat api biru didalam guci semakin membesar dan mengeluarkan beberapa abu hitam yang jatuh dihadapannya.

Nenek chio seorang shinigami peramal mengambil beberapa abu hitam yang kini berubah menjadi gulungan kertas kecil digenggamannya dan memberikannya ada sang pimpinan

"akan ku umumkan sekarang siapa yang beruntung untuk terpilih menjadi shinigami tahun ini?" katanya yang membuat semua calon merasa tegang "dan mereka adalah…"

" ino, Karin, tenten, karumi dan…" suasana bertambah tegang ketika tsunade membacakan nama-nama yang terpilih . kenyataan bahwa nama yang keluar dari guci suci itu kelak menjadi shinigami memang keluar bagi mereka yang sudah memiliki takdir dan misi tertentu dari sang pencipta

protes maupun marah taka nada gunanya terhadap apa yang telah dikeluarkan oleh guci tersebut. Berdoa adalah satu-satunya cara yang terlintas dibenak mereka ketika mereka hanya diberikan kesempatan untuk mengetahui siapa kandidat terakhir yang nantinya terpilih

'semoga aku terpilih…aku mohon… aku mohon… semoga aku bisa terpilih' batin hinata dengan segena hatinya

"… dan kandidat terakhir adalah hinata " kata tsunade setelah membuka gulungan terakhir yang ada ditangannya "selamat bagi kalian berlima karena terpilih menjadi shinigami tahun ini"

'ah gadis itu sungguh beruntung' batin hinata ketika mendengar nama yang terakhir tsunade sebutkan . ia tak menyadari sesuatu dan dengan kikuknya meresakan kecewa karena namanya tidak terpilih

apa ia barusan tak salah dengar namanya disebutkan… hinata namanya… NAMANYA! Entah kenapa sekilas kakinya terasa lemas ia..ia.. berhasil menjadi shinigami batinnya.

" Tapi aku ingatkan sekali lagi jangan melupakan perjanjian yang harus kalian lakukan setelah kalian berada didunia manusia. Dan bagi mereka yang terpilih kalian bisa ikut para ghoul untuk pergi keruang divisi. Untuk selebihnya kalian bisa tinggalkan tempat ini" ucap tsunade sebelum beranjak meninggalkan aula

…

suasana sejuk dapat mereka rasakan ketika para ghooul – sebutan bagi pelayan para shinigami, mengantarkan mereka kesebuah ruangan yang terletak di bagian barat dari aula utama yaitu divisi kesehatan. Ini tak bisa dikatakan sebuah ruangan batin semuanya karena ketika mereka masuk mereka akan dimanjakan dengan permandangan yang luar biasa

kanan dan kiri mereka terdapat sebuah taman yang ditumbuhi beberapa bunga beraneka ragam. Aliran sungai yang tak jauh dari mereka menambah nuansa alam yang asri

bahkan pijakan mereka sekarang bukan lagi lantai yang terbuat dari batu marmer seperti lorong yang barusan mereka lewati selama menuju kedivisi kesehatan melainkan hamparan rumput hijau

" silahkan kalian tunggu disini" ucap ghooul pada mereka ketika berada disebuah pavilion ditengah-tengah taman besar. " ketua akan datang sebentar lagi" Setelah mengucapkan hal itu para ghoul menghilang seketika dihadapan mereka

" tak kusangka didivisi kesehatan memiliki tempat seperti ini?" kata gadis berambut pirang entah pada siapa " kukira divisi ini hanya bekerja di ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat medis"

"luar biasa aku tak menyangka bisa melihat yang seperti ini didivisi kesehatan" seru tenten takjub "ini benar-benar menakjubkan"

" kurasa divisi ini tak membosankan seperti yang ku bayangkan" kini Karin gadis berkacamata itu ikut mengomentar

" kurasa juga demikian terima kasih…" jawab seseoranga dibelakang mereka "…karin-san"

Kehadiran seseorang dibelakang mereka membuat ino dan Karin sedikit terkejut dan menoleh cepat begitupun dengan hinata dan kedua temannya.

"s-sizune-san?" hinata terbata ketika melihat ketua divisi kesehatan kini berdiri didepan mereka

" tunggu apa lagi kita lakukan cek up nya sekarang?" wanita berambut hitam itu tersenyum ramah

*** My Master My Love***

Tok..tok..

"masuk!"

krieett

"ini laporan yang kau minta sasuke." ucap seorang pria bermasker pada atasannya. " sat lagi kau mendapat undangan dari sabaku untuk menghadiri acara pertunangannya disuna nanti malam dan…ayahmu menyuruhmu untuk datang kesana?" kata kakashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah undangn berwarna merah.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas niatnya untuk mengerjakan beberapa berkas penting mala mini harus ditundanya. "hn, letakkan saja dimeja itu kakashi" jawab pemuda berambut emo kepada sekertaris pribadinya." kau bisa keluar sekarang" katanya dingin setelah membiarkan kakashi meletakkan berkas yang dimintanya

Kakashi sudah dianggap kakak bagi pemuda uchiha itu, dari dulu sampai sekarang ia slalu menjadi teman curhat secara tak langsung sama seperti sahabat kuningnya. Pria bermasker itu adalah senpainya dan naruto ketika mereka kuliah dulu dan cukup akrab dengan mereka semasa kuliah.

Lahir dikeluarga uchiha yang terkenal dengan kekayaan dan kesuksesannya membuat sasuke susah mencari teman tanpa melihat status yang dimilikinya. Satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki ialah naruto itupun karena ia memiliki status yang sama kakashi satu-satunya teman yang tak melihat statusnya.

Ia bahkan langsung menerima kakashi ketika pria yang lebih tua 2 tahun itu melamar kerja di perusahaan ayahnya yang kini menjadi perusahaannya sekarang.

"baiklah" jawab kakashi lalu berjalan menuju pintu setelah meletakkan berkas itu diatas dimeja atasannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara sasuke "tunggu sebentar kakashi?"

" ada apa lagi ?" kakashi menoleh dengan bosan

Setelah membubuhkan tanda tangan terakhir diberkasnya barusan sasuke pemuda berumur 27 tahun menatap sekertarisnya " selama aku disana aku ingin kau membuat rekapan dari berkas-berkas ini ?"

" apa kau ingin membuatku lembur lagi hari ini? Aku tak bisa istriku dirumah sudah menungguku" katanya

" kalau begitu gajimu akan kupotong setengahnya" ucap sasuke santai

Mendengarnya membuat kakashi menghela napas "dasar uchiha…kau harus menambah gajiku bulan ini" katanya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu

"hn"

…

Hinata dan keempat temannya kini berada diruang bawah tanah yang gelap bersama sang pimpinan shinigami tsunade. Dihadapan mereka ada sebuah pintu besar berwarna emas yang terbuka lebar

" seperti yang kalian tau pintu ini bernama hydora dimensi yang hanya bisa terbuka sendiri setiap seratus tahun sekali. pintu yang menghubungkan dunia makai dengan dunia manusia."

"dan Setelah kalian melewati pintu ini kalian akan langsung berada didunia manusia" jelas tsunade

" apa setelah melewati pintu ini kita tidak bisa kembali lagi?" Tanya kurumi pada tsunade

" kalian sudah tau sebelumnya jika misi kalian selesai maka kalian bisa kembali lagi kesini" tsunade berkata sambil menyerahkan beberapa gulungan kecil pada masing-masing calon shinigami " itu adalah mantera pelindung, setelah kalian berada disana baca mantera ini untuk menyembunyikan identitas kalian mengerti?"

" mengerti" jawab semuanya

Hinata entah kenapa merasa cemas untuk pergi meninggalkan dunia makai. Selama pelatihan disini ia sering mendegnar rumor tentang manusia yang serakah dan kejam. Bagaimana ia bisa menemukan masternya kelak didunia manusia

"ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan sebelum misi kalian dimulai?" Tanya tsunade ketika meliha semua kandidat terdiam "baiklah kalau begitu….."

" t-tunggu tsunade-sama" Tanya hinata ragu

" ya ! ada yang ingin kau tanyakan hinata?" wanita itu bisa melihat wajah ragu dari hinata " kau ragu tentang bagaimana kau bisa menemukan mastermu nanti?" katanya dan tersenyum ramah dan membuat gadis itu tersentak "kau tau salah satu keahlianku adalah pembaca pikiran. Tak usah sekaget itu jadi apa yang kau cemaskan hinata"

"i-itu..?" ia tahu setelah berada didunia manusia ia harus bisa menemukan masternya sendiri tapi bukan itu yang membuat gadis berambut indigo itu cemaskan melainkan tentang perjanjian yang kelak akan ia lakukan bersama masternya

Tsunade menghela napas lalu berdiri tegak dihadapan mereka berlima " sambil menunggu portal itu terbuka akan kuberi tahu satu hal yang belum pernah aku ungkapkan sebelumnya pada shinigami sebelumnya" tsunade menatap semuanya serius " setiap manusia memiliki takdir masing-masing termasuk siapa yang kelak mendapatkan shinigami seperti kalian, tapi untuk mendapatkan seorang master yang benar-benar terpilih seorang shinigami harus merelakan sesuatu yang berharga sebagai balasannya?" jelas wanita itu

"dan kalian tau apa itu.."

" biar kutebak apa itu kesucian kami?" jawab Karin seketika

" kurasa… lebih dari hal yang kau bayangkan Karin" tsunade tersenyum sinis pada gadis satu itu lalu menatapnya tajam membuat Karin menelan ludahnya sendiri " tapi mungkin dengan kelebihanmu itu kau mungkin bisa menemukan master yang tepat kurasa!" katanya sambil menilai Karin dari atas kebawah dan membuat gadis itu merasa risih

"tapi tsunade-sama bukankah hal itu yang tercatat di buku panduan shinigami semua orang yang ada di makai mengetahui hal itu" kini ino ikut bersuara

"kurasa…menemukan sebuah jawaban tak selamanya bisa kau dapatkan dari sebuah buku usang"

"maksud anda buku panduan itu sebuah kebohongan?" Tanya tenten penasaran dengan maksud dari ketua shinigami itu

"aku tak pernah menyalahkan maupun membenarkan hal itu" katanya santai

"kami tidak mengerti dengan apa yang anda maksud tsunade-sama?" kurumi ikut berbicara mengeluarkan rasa penasarannya "bisa kau jelaskan"

" kalian tau banyak shinigami yang gagal dan malah ikut menjadi roh jahat karena nafsu mereka, apa kalian tak pernah berpikir kenapa mereka bertindak demikian?"

" s-shinigami yang gagal adalah mereka yang tak punya keyakinan dengan tujuan dari misi mereka sendiri" jawab hinata ragu

"tepat sekali!" tsunade tersenyum menatap mereka semua " ada masanya ketika seorang manusia bertemu dengan manusia lainnya, berinteraksi dan saling menukar pikiran dengan jenis yang berbeda dari dunianya yang mereka sebut laki-laki maupun perempuan"

" dan ketika seorang master memutuskan untuk melakukan ikatan dengan sesame kaumnya maka ikatan antara shinigami dan sang master akan terputus. Hal itulah yang membuat beberapa shinigami gagal dan memilih untuk menjadi roh jahat"

" dan aku sarankan pada kalian jika salah satu dari kalian mengalaminya untuk segera malakukan ritual Bonzei" jawab tsunade dengan berat hati dan membuat semuanya merasa kaget

"t-tapi i-itukan ritual memutuskan ikatan shinigami tsunade-sama" jawab kurumi kaget "jika itu dilakukan maka kita tak bisa kembali kedunia makai"

"kurumi benar tsunade-sama" jawab tenten dan Karin bersamaan

" mungkin terasa berat tapi satu-satunya cara agar kalian tak menadi roh jahat"

Ino dan Karin hendak protes ketika sebuah cahaya biru keluar dari dalam pintu hydora dimensi dan membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya

"baik waktu kalian telah tiba, kuharap kalian bisa memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin" seru tsunade ketika melihat cahaya itu

Keempatnya berjalan menuju pintu dan menghilang satu persatu. Meninggalkan hinata yang berada dibelakang mereka. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang jika sudah begini mau apalagi, mundur akan membuat kalian terlibat masalah rumit karena mengabaikan kesempatan langka

dan jalan satu-satunya adalah agar tak tererat dari nafsu yang merupakan musuh sebenarnya para shinigami nantinya. Ia harus yakin bukankah ini adalah impiannya menjadi shinigami yang bisa melindungi kedua dunia

'semoga ia bisa cepat bertemu dengan sang master'batin hinata ketika melewati pintu itu

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yippi fict kedua ane bikin disela-sela pikiran mumet ketika membuat fict BM. Ceritanya masih ngejelasin asal usul shinigami biar dchap-chap berikutnya ane tak cape lagi ngejelasin. Belum ada adegan sesuatu dari pikiran koslet ane ketika membuat fict ini tapi ane harap bisa membuat kalian senang. **

**kritik dan saran ane tampung asal jangan berlebihan hehe**

**Ok See you next time (^-^)v**

**.**

**.**

" **kau manusia laki-laki kan?"**

"**sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku!aku sibuk pergilah!"**

" **aku ingin terikat denganmu"**

"**aku tunangannya"**

"**apa yang terjadi padaku?"**


End file.
